IT'S POWER OF LOVE
by SMKA
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan sehun dan luhan disaat tao melayangkan dendamnya begitupula dengan kris yang membalaskan dendam tao terhadap sehun. Main pair hunhan. slight! huntao, krishan, kristao/taokris, sulay.


IT'S THE POWER OF LOVE (HUNHAN)

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya [SOONYA]**

**Judul : IT'S POWER OF LOVE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, angst/hurt**

**Main cast : **

**Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Pair : Hunhan, Huntao, Kristao, Sulay**

**Other cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan sehun dan luhan disaat tao melayangkan dendamnya begitupula dengan kris yang membalaskan dendam tao terhadap sehun. **

**a/n : mian buat banyaknya typo didalam cerita ini dan juga mian buat OOC-nya juga.**

**IT'S YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING :D**

BRAAK

Suara pintu dibanting itu membuat seorang namja berkulit pucat itu menghentikan kegiatannya dengan namja selingkuhannya. Namja itu salah sehun dan selingkuhannya adalah tao. Mereka sedang melakukan –you know- didalam kamar sehun dan istrinya. Mengetahui ada suara dari pintu depan rumahnya dia langsung bangkit dan memakai underwear dan celan jeans panjangnya.

Dengan bertelanjang dada sehun berlari keluar kamarnya dan melihat didepannya ada sebuah buku bertuliskan nama istrinya

"luhannie" lirih sehun dan langsung belari keluar rumahnya. Namun nihil seperti luhan sudah pergi jauh.

'bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa termakan jebakan si mata panda itu' geram sehun dalam hatinya

Sehun terdiam merutuki kebodohannya dan disaat yang bersamaan keluarlah tao sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Tao menepuk bahu sehun pelan.

"sudah puas kau huang zi tao, puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" lirih sehun disela-sela penyesalannya

"tentu saja sudah, kau akan merasakan rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi. Sama seperti saat dulu kau meninggalkanku sehunnie" dengan nada meremehkan tao berlalu dan meninggalkan sehun seorang diri masih duduk terdiam.

Iya memang dulu sebelum dia bertemu dengan luhan, sehun lebih dulu berpacaran dengan tao. Hubungan mereka sampai sekitar 2tahun namun saat itu luhan datang kekehidupan sehun. Sehun menydari bahwa selama ini hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan tao hanyalah pemaksaan untuk hatinya yang sesungguhnya tak mencintai tao itu akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tao demi luhan. Tak lama kemudian tao bertemu dengan kris dan bertunangan namun status bertunangan itu tak membuat dendamnya kepad sehun terhapuskan. Apalagi sejak tao tau bahwa sehun dan luhan telah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka itu semakin membuat tao geram.

Tao tak ingin sehun mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dengan mudah dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan semua luka yang dia buat. Walaupun sekrang dia sudah bahagia namun tetap hasrat ingin membalaskan dendamnya itu masih menggebu.

Maka jadilah seperti sekrang

Tao datang bertamu kerumah sehun dan luhan. Lalu saat disajikan minum, tao dengan sengaja memasuki obat perangsang kedalam minuman sehun. Maka jadilah sehun dan tao 'melakukan' dan sialnya tao juga sudah menyiapkan rencana dengan mengirimkan sms kepada luhan menyuruhnya cepat kembali kerumahnya dengan alasan sehun kecelakaan.

Dan jadilah seperti sekrang

Jika kalian berfikir tao berhasil, ya memang tao berhasil dengan serangkaian rencananya itu. (DONE)

.

.

.

Malam harinya

Sehun masih diam terpaku didepan teras rumahnya menunggu luhan tercintanya pulang. Namun dia sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian rapi namun dia blm makan.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sehun. Yah itulah luhan namja manis yang sangat dia cintai. Dia pulang dengan rambut berantakan dan berjalan dengan cara yang aneh seperti saat mereka habis mereka 'melakukan'. Dia mengangis dan keadaannya benar-benar berantakan.

Masih terisak luhan berjalan berlalu tak hiraukan sehun yang ada dibangku teras

"xiao lu chagi" panggil sehun

Yang terpanggil hanya diam tak menghiraukannya, luhan masuk kekamar mandi. Terdengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar mandi dimana didalamnya ada luhan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering handphone. Sehun langsung mencari handphone yang berbunyi itu.

Ternyata itu suara sms masuk kehandphone istinya luhan.

Sms itu adalah

_**Dulu sehun tersayangmu telah berani menyentuh my baby panda**_

_**biarkan sekarang dia merasakan baby lu-nya disentuh oleh namja lain**_

_**bagaimana permainanku tadi?**_

_**Apakah aku kasar?**_

_**Tentu saja sehun memperlakukanmu lebih lembut saat melakukannya **_

_**Ketimbang aku kan**_

_**Salam dariku untuk sehunmu tercinta luhan ge**_

_**From : wu yi fan**_

_**Dated : 08/09/2012**_

"BRENGSEK KAU WU YI FAN! ARRRRGGGKKHH" teriak sehun setelah membaca sms itu. Diikuti dengan suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar mandi yang semakin kencang saja .

.

.

.

#in hunhan room

Sehun diam ditepian kasur menunggu luhannya keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali dia mengetahui semua yang menimpa luhan tercintanya hari ini. Dia menyesali semuanya. Sehun hanya diam dan terus diam menunggu luhan. Suara isak tangis luhan dari dalam kamar mandi semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Ingin rasanya dia mendobrak pintu kamr mandi itu dan memeluk erat istri tercintanya itu. Namun dia ingin biarkan luhan mengeluarkan seluruh penderitaannya sendiri didalam tanpa dia mengganggunya. Dia tetap setia menunggu diluar.

Tak lama kemudian

CLEEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah namja cantik sudah berpakaian rapi namun dengan mata yang memerah dan jalan yang aneh.

Luhan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana sehun duduk dipinggirannya. Dia merebahkan badannya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sehun merebahkan badannya disamping istrinya itu, menarik selimut untuk mereka ber2 dan memeluk tubuh namja mungil itu dari belakang.

"odie appo chagi" sehun sambil mecium pucuk kepala luhan

"tak ada hun, nan gwenchana" jawab luhan diikuti isak tangisnya. Luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun padanya membuat sehun terkaget dengan sikapnya.

Setiap malam luhan yang selalu merengek untuk dipeluk saat tidur. Alasannya luhan tak bisa tidur bila tak ada dipelukan sehun. Namun malam ini kenapa luhan malah melepaskan pelukan hangatnya itu.

Sehun kembali memeluk luhan "kumohon jangan chagiya, kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Mianhae mianhae mianhae. Ini salahku"

Luhan hanya terdiam dalam pelukan itu dan mulai terisak

"appo sehunnie, appo" isak luhan semakin kencang sambil mencengkram erat tangan sehun yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"hssst uljima chagiya. Uljima jebaal. Tangisanmu mengiris hatiku chagiya. Sehun babo" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kapada namja tercintanya ini.

"odie appo chagiya, biar aku obati" sehun dengan masih memeluk luhan

Luhan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan sehun

Luhan terisak "aku kotor sehuniie, apa dengan ini kamu jijik denganku?"

Sehun menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah luhan kedalam dada bidangnya itu. "apa bukan seharusnya kau yang jijik padaku luhannie?"

Luhan menggeleng "aku sudah tau kalau tao menjebakmu, tadi tao juga memergoki kris saat sedang …" luhan terisak lagi sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"jangan diteruskan chagi, jangan lagi" sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya kedalam dada bidang sehun

"aku takut sehun aku takut" luhan kembali terisak membuat piyama yang dipakai sehun mulai basah karena rembesan air matanya

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan luhan dan menatap manik mata luhan. "apa yang kau takutkan chagi?" Tanya sehun yang menghasilkan isakan tangis semakin kencang dari mulut mungil istrinya itu.

Sehun menghapus air mata yang terus menuruni pipi putih milik luhan. Namu air mata itu tak kunjung berenti malah semakin deras dan trus deras.

Seakanmenggambarkan memang luhan benar-benar merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"kau.. tauu" perkataan luhan terbata-bata terhambat suara isakan yang juga kelaur dari mulut indah itu.

"jangan terlalu dipaksakan chagi, tidurlah kau butuh istirahat atau kau ingin yang lain bair aku ambilkan" sehun dambil mengecup kening luhan saying.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun "aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi hun, aku sudah menyembunyikannya dari awal pernikahan kita"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan terduduk mendengar perkataan luhan. Luhan mengikuti sehun untuk duduk sehun membantunya karna sunggguh tubuh luhan benar-benar ngilu saat ini membuatnya susah untuk bergerak.

Sehun membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya

"katakanlah chagi, mau itu bahagia atau sepahit apapun akan aku terima dan aku takkan berubah. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan tetap bersamamu chagi" mengecup surai coklat milik luhan

Luhan terisak mendengarnya, antara terisak senang bercampur sedih

"ak..u.. ha.. ha..milll se…hu..nniee" jawab luhan susah payah disela-sela isakannya

Sehun terkejut dan langsung menatap manik luhan dalam mecari kebohongan dari perkataannya namun nihil dia tak menemukannya. Yang dia temukan malah rasa perih yang teramat sangat

"kau tau kan kalau aku adalah namja yang memiliki kelainan yaitu bisa hamil, dan sekarang aku sedang hamil aegya kita, usianya sudah 3bulan sehun. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahukan ini saat anniversary pernikahan kita yang setahun yaitu minggu depan, tapi sehun hari ini …" luhan kembali terisak

Sehun langsung mendekap luhan mengiringnya kedalam pelukan tubuh sehun yang lebih besar dari dirnya itu. Sehun ikut terisak dengan kenyataan ini. Sehun trus merutuki dirinya, atas kebodohannya yang membuat luhan tercintanya merasakan sakit. Seharusnya dia yang merasakan sakitnya tapi ini semua malah menimpa luhan tersayangnya.

"appo sehunnie appo" rengekan luhan membuyarkan lamunan sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada luhan

"hsst uljima chagi, uljima" sehun sambil mecium surai coklat milik luhannya itu

"aku takut aegya kita kenapa-kenapa hunnie, tadi kris 'menyerang'ku tanpa ampun, sakit sekali sehun appo" kini isakan luhan membuat sehun benar-benar khawatir dan geram dengan kelakuan kris.

'BRENGSEK KAU WU YI FAN, AKU BERSUMPAH JIKA TERJADI APAPUN DENGAN AEGYAKU, AKU TAKKAN MELEPASKANMU DENGAN MUDAH' batin sehun

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan luhan dan membantu luhan menyandarkan drinya dikepala ranjang. Sehun merebahkan dirinya dengan menaruh kepalanya dipaha luhan membuat kepalanya otomatis sejajar dengan perut luhan yang mulai membuncit itu.

Dia mengelus sayang perut luhan yang berisikan aegyanya dengan luhan itu. Dan menciumnya beribu-ribu kali. Mentransfer kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya kepada luhan dan aegyanya didalam sana. Kegiatan itu trus berjalan dan berlangsung cukup lama.

"anyeong aegya, baik-baik didalam ne. jangan buat eommamu merasakan sakit. Ketahuilah aegya appa sangat mencintaimu, jeongmal" tutur sehun sambil mengelus peut luhan yang berisikan aegya mereka itu.

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan kembali membantu luhan merebahkan badannya dalam dekapannya dengan tangan sehun dijadikan bantal untuk kepala luhan.

"appo hun, appo" luhan kembali terisak dalam dekapan sehun

Sehun menatap kebagian bawah luhan dan melihat celana piyama yang dikenakan oleh luhan sudah ada noda darah. Sehun kaget melihatnya sontak menggendong luhan ala bridal style "kita kerumah sakit chagi"

"palli sehun aku sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya" luhan merengek dalam gendongan sehun

"tahan chagi, sebentar saja" sehun kembali menenangkan luhan

'semoga jalanan tak macet malam ini' batin sehun

.

.

.

#IN HOSPITAL

Sekarang luah sudah masuk ruang UGD dan sehun menunggu didepan ruangan selagi luhan ditangani didalam

Tiba-tiba

CLEK

Terbukalah pintu dan memunculkan namja yang berpakaian dokter lengkap. Sehun langsung menghampirinya untuk menanyakan keadaan luhannya

"bagaimana keadaannya hyung?" cercah sehun kepada dokter yang tadi memeriksa luhan

"sehun-ah tenanglah dulu, tak terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan luhan dan luhannya sendiri pun taka pa, yapi kedua sangat lemah sehun. Setelah ini dia harus bed rest dirumah dan tak bisa mengerjakan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga, arra?"

"ah ne arraseo suho hyung, gomawoyo sudah menangani luhan hyung" senyum kini mengembang dibibir tipis sehun

"don't mention it, kau adalah hobae-ku dan roommateku waktu diasrama dulu jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk menolongmu" jawab suho sambil menepuk pundak sehun memberikan semangat padanya.

"sekali lagi gomawoyo suho hyung" berkali-kali sehun membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada subaenya yang satu ini.

"satu lagi sehun, sepertinya keinginan aegya kalian untuk hidup sangatlah kuat" jawab suho membuat sehun pensaran maksud dari perkataannya

"maksud hyung?"

"terbukti saat ini, walau luhan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah namun aegya kalian masih tetap bertahan didalam sana" senyum suho mengembang begitupun dengan senyum sehun yang mengembang saat itu juga

Sehun amsih speechless tak bisa mengatakan apapun dia masih sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih dengan kenyataannya ini

Senang karna aegyanya dan luhan tercintanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

Namun sedih karna luhan harus merasakan sakit yang teramat saat ini sampai setelah ini dia harus bed reat. Sebegitu kasar kah kris melakukannya pada luhan sampai luhan mengalami pendarahan seperti saat ini bahkan sampai luhan hatus bed rest setelahnya.

"sehun-ah" lamunan sehun buyar mendengar suara suho yang juga menepuk bahunya pelan

"ah ne hyung, waeyo?

"kau boleh menjenguk luhan setelah dia dipindahkan keruang rawat sehun-ah" jelas suho

"ah ne hyung, gomawoyo" sehun kembali membungkukan badannya kepada suho

"sehun-ah satu lagi"

"ne hyung, waeyo?"

Hening … tak ada yang membuka pembiacaraan antara sehun dan suho

"setelah ini sampai nti aegya kalian lahir aku mohon padamu untuk menahan keinginanmu 'menyerang' luhan arra? Ini akan sangat membahayakan aegya kalian, karna dia sudah lemah keadaannya didalam sana, otte? Arra?" suho berkata sepelan mungkin agar tak ada yang mendengar sarannya barusan kepada sehun

Sehun terdiam, kali ini hatinya dipenuhi dengan dendam kepada tao juga kris. Terlebih kris yang berani-beraninya menyentuh luhannya dengan kasar dan berkali-kali. Membuat aegyanya menjadi lemah didalam sana dan membuat luhan merasakan sakit dan harus bed rest setelahnya. Amarahnya begitu berapi-api sekarang tapi tak ada sedikitpun keinginannya untuk membalaskan dendam itu. Dia tak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih panjang lagi sekrang. Lagipula baginya hanya luhanlah yang terpenting sekrang. Dia takkan membiarkan luhannya merasakan sakit yang lebih lagi setelah ini.

"sehun-ah kenapa kau bengong?" Tanya suho membuat lamunan sehun buyar

"ah nan gwenchana hyung" jawab sehun

"baikalah kalau tak apa-apa ayo aku antar kau keruang rawat luhan sekalian aku juga searah denganmu kesana"

*sesampainya didepan pintu kamar rawat luhan*

"ah sehun ini kamar rawat luhan, aku pamit dulu ne, mian tak bisa ikut masuk, mungkin besok aku akan menjenguknya bersama dengan lay karena sekarang masih banyak operasi yang harus tangani" suho

"ah ne gwenchana hyung, gomawoyo hyung buat semuanya hari ini, gomawo" sehun kembali membungkukan badannya berkali-kali pada suho

"ah ne, pai pai sehun-ah" suho berjalan meninggalkan sehun sendiri didepan pintu kamar rawat luhan

"ne pai pai hyung" sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada suho dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh suho

.

.

.

CLEKK

Sehun membuka pintu rawat luhan dan melihat diadalam luhan sedang terbaring lemah memegangi dan mengelus perutnya dengan raut wajah sedih

"chagi" sehun

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab panggilan sehun kepadanya. Sehun menutup pintu kamar rawat luhan dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang luhan dan duduk dibangku sebelah ranjang luhan.

Sehun menngusap surai luhan sayang dan memegang tangannya lalu mencium punggung tangan luhan yang lemas itu.

"bagaimana aegya kita hun?" jawab luhan dengan genangan air mata dimanik indahnya

"dia baik-baik saja chagiya" jawab sehun dengan senyum mengembang membuat luhan ikut tersenyum mendengarnya

"benarkan?" luhan meyakinkan, "ne chagiya" jawab sehun

"hun-ah aku ingin pulang, aku tak suka suasana rumah sakit. Kau tau kan aku tak suka rumah sakit?" luham merengek manja pada sehun membuahkan tawaan bahagian yang lolos dari bibir tipis sehun.

"iya besok setelah lay ge dan suho hyung menjengukmu kita pulang ok" sehun kembali memanjakan istrinya yang sangat imut ini

Luhan memproutkan bibirnya lucu "katakanlah pada suho hyung untuk menjengukku hari ini saja, agar nanti malam aku dapat pulang kerumah, aku rindu ranjang kita hun dirumahs akit tak enak tak bisa tidur dipelukanmu" luhan kembali merengek namun sehun tak menjawab dia hanya terus menertawai wajah imut luhan saat merengek

Tiba-tiba CLEEK

Kamar rawat inap luhan terbuka memunculkan 2 orang namja, yang satu memakai pakaian lengkap dokter sedangkan yang satunya memakai pakaian santai dengan karangan bunga digenggamannya.

"tak sabar sekali kau gege" tawa satu namja yang membawa karangan bunga itu dan menyerahkannya kepada sehun.

"lay-ah kau datang" sergah luhan bahagia

"tentus aja iya luhan ge" jawab lay "setelah dia tau kau pendarahan, dia langsung memaksa untuk saat itu juga menjengukmu maka lihatlah hasilnya dia mencuriku saat aku masih bertugas menjadi dokter disini"

"gege!" jawab lay sambil memproutkan bibirnya imut

Membuat semuanya orang didalam sana tertawa dan penuh kehangatan dengan kedatangan lay dan suho dan juga keselamatan aegya couple hunhan

.

.

.

#IN HUNHAN ROOM

Pagi ini matahari masuk terlalu menyilaukan membuat namja manis yang sedang tertidur mulai mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya namun tubuhnya susah bergerak. Bukan karena sakit tapi karna tangan kekar suaminya sedang merangkulnya posesive.

"sehunnie irreona palli" luhan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan sehun. Namun usahanya sia-sia bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, sehun malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya kepada istri tersayang itu.

"sehunni irreona" coba luhan lagi, karna sesungguhnya bukan karena dia tidak senang ada dalam pelukannya sehun namun dia merasakan sakit diperutnya yang didalamnya terdpat aegyanya dengan sehun yang sudah berumur 9 bulan itu.

"aku takkan bangun hannie sebelum mendapatkan morning kissku" goda sehun

"akh sehunnie appo, palli irreona singkirkan tanganmu perutku, appo sehunnie appo" kini luhan mulai terisak. Sehun mendengar rengekan luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap luhan

"hannie, waeyo? Gwenchana?" Tanya sehun panic

"appo hunnie appo, akhh akhh appo " tangisan luhan mulai pecah tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya

"kita kerumah sakit chagi, mungkin sudah waktunya baby lahir" sehun langsung bangun dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos polos abu-abu dan celana pendek jeans lalu memakaikan jaket kepada luhan tanpa menggantikan pakaiannya dan langsung menggendong luhan menuju mobil untuk kerumahs akit

.

.

.

#in hospital

Sehun menunggu didepan ruang operasi menunggu persalinan luhan. Karena luhan seorang namja jadi dia harus menjalani persalinan melahirkan melalui operasi. Sudah 1 jam luhan didalam menjalani operasinya namun sehun tak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam ruang operasi jadi sehun menunggu diluar.

Disela-sela kegiatan menunggunya lalu akhirnya sehun mendengar suara "hue hue hue" tangisan bayi

"ITU ANAKKU" teriak sehun bahagia

Setengah jam kemudian

CLEEK

Seorang suster kelaur dari ruang operasi membawa bayi perempuan digendongannya "chukka tuan oh sehun it's a girl" sehun langsung menggendongnya dan menciuminnya berkali-kali

"annyeong baby, aku appamu" sehun mengadu hidung besarnya dengan hidung kecil milik anaknya

"biar saya ambil alih anak anda tuan oh, dia masih harus masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Selama bayi anda diperiksa silahkan anda masuk keruang rawat istri anda" jelas suster sambil mengambil alih anak digendongan sehun kedalam pelukannya.

CLEEK

Sehun membuka kamar rawat luhan dan menampilkan luhan didalam sana terbaring lemah

"hunnie" rengek luhan manja mengetahui yang masuk kedalam ruangnnya adalah sehun, appa dari anak yang baru saja dia lahirkan

"ne waeyo chagiya" sehun langsung menghampiri istri tercinta dan mecium pucuk kepalanya sayang dan mengelus pipi luhan.

"mana aegya kita? Dia cantik bukan hun?" luhan sambil tertawa bahagia

"iya cantik, imut seperti eommanya. Tapi dia memiliki mata dan hidungku hannie" jawab sehun sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya erat

Sehun mencium lembut bibir luhan dan, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu namun ciuman penuh conta. Ciuman yang begitu lembut tanpa keposesivan.

"gomawo chagi sudah memberikanku aegya yang begitu cantik. Gomawo sudah menyempurnakan hidupku dengan kehadiran dirimu dan gomawo sudah menyempurnakan kehidupan keluarga kita dengan menghadirkan aegya kita" sehun mendekap erat luhan

Luhan membals dekapannya dan mulai terisak pelan didipelukan suaminya

.

.

.

#in family room hunhan house

Luhan sedang menonton tv karena aegya dia sedang tidur dengan sehun didalam kamrnya dan ini berarti 'me time' bagi luhan. Lalu tiba-tiba luhan kaget karena merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan dia sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pastinya

"waeyo hun?" Tanya luhan

"hannie sepertinya aegya kita mulai kesepian" luha kaget mendengarnya dan langsung bangkit dan mematikan tv

"iyakah hun? Apa dia menangis? Ayo kita temani dia tidur" luhan beranjak sambil menarik tangan sehun namun sehun malah membawanya kedalam dekapannya

"jangan, kalau kita kedalam itu akan mengganggu tidur aegya kita"

"katanya tadi dia kesepian lalu kenapa sekarang kita tak boleh menemaninya tidur sehunnie?" luhan memproutkan bibirnya lucu

"dia kesepian karena dia satu-satunya aegya dirumah ini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat aegya lagi untuk menemani dia, nah aku melarang kita tidak kedalam karena nti aegya kita bisa terbangun dengan suara teriakanmu mendesah namaku hannie" sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style dengan senyum evil menghiasi wajahnya

"HUN ANDWEEE!"


End file.
